


Yu Narukami's Guide to Adopting Blue-haired Pretty Boys

by jheyjette



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheyjette/pseuds/jheyjette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of a chair abruptly screeching against the ground brought everyone's attention to Yu as he stood up and swiftly made his way to Makoto. Grabbing the vice leader's hands in both of his, he looked him straight in both eyes and, in as serious a tone as he could manage, said;</p><p>"Please let me be your father."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yu Narukami's Guide to Adopting Blue-haired Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This dumb little one-shot was inspired after I made this equally dumb comic: http://jheyjette.tumblr.com/post/112201198557/that-awkward-moment-when-you-remember-that-fuukas
> 
> I hope you enjoy this spontaneously written...piece.

It's when they're taking a well-deserved break from the third labyrinth's less than welcoming host of nightmarish denizens that Yosuke asks what he had initially thought to be but an innocent, curious question.

"So Makoto, you're a transfer student like my partner and me, right?"

Makoto gave a nod in affirmation as he continued to plow through his third serving of takoyaki.

"So, uh, why'd you transfer? Was it because of your parents' jobs, like Yu and me?"

Silence. The SEES members looked amongst each other nervously, even Koromaru seemed to notice the tension that suddenly befell the room. Yosuke began to sweat nervously, tugging at his collar and looking around anxiously. "Um.."

"I don't have any parents. They died in an accident when I was six."

Yosuke looked back in shock, as did the rest of the Investigation Team. "W-woah…Seriously? I'm sorry, man."

Makoto looked up at him quizzically, "Why are you apologizing? It's normal isn't it?"

Another pause. Yu noticed Yukari covering her face with both hands in exasperation and Junpei doing his best to keep his mouth shut, lest he make any unnecessary comments. Yu turned back to Makoto, curious.

"Normal? What do you mean?"

"Well, Fuuka's the only one in our group who has two living parents. One out of ten. With those odds, wouldn't you say that it's more common to lack parents, or at the very least, have only one living parent?"

Another pause. Even Rei had somehow stopped eating, looking more confused than Yu had ever seen her. Yukari finally placed both of her hands down, moving to Makoto's side.

"I'm sorry about this! Makoto, we should - "

The sound of a chair abruptly screeching against the ground brought everyone's attention to Yu as he stood up and swiftly made his way to Makoto. Grabbing the vice leader's hands in both of his, he looked him straight in both eyes and, in as serious a tone as he could manage, said;

"Please let me be your father."

Makoto was dumbfounded. Utterly dumbfounded. How - _How the heck is someone supposed to respond to a request like that?!_

Yu continued to stare at Makoto determinedly, eagerly awaiting his reply. Makoto furrowed his brow in deep thought, instantly regretting the amount of energy he'd have to waste for thinking over such a strange question. But finally, he took a deep breath, and in as deadpan a voice as he could manage, he simply uttered;

"Request denied."

Makoto removed his hands from the other's grip, took the rest of his takoyaki, and left behind his still gaping comrades and a rather crestfallen Yu.

* * *

"Yosuke-senpai, say something to him. He's been like that ever since Makoto-kun left." Rise looked back at her frozen upperclassman, still crouched by the chair Makoto had been previously seated.

Yosuke sighed, still not quite sure what to make of the situation but feeling somewhat responsible for causing the whole fiasco. He walked up to his best friend and couldn't help but admire how he was able to stay in the same spot for so long, never blinking even once. _Actually, now that I think about it, this is actually kind of creepy. No - wait! Focus, Yosuke!_

"H-hey partner. How you doin', there?"

Still no response.

"Look, you don't have to be so upset about it. I mean, I know you meant well, but you have to consider how Makoto's feeling too, you know? I mean, you guys are the same age, right? He'd probably want someone older than him to be his father, right?"

Suddenly, color seemed to return to Yu's face. Yosuke smiled happily. _Mission accomplished!_

"You're right! You're absolutely right, Yosuke!"

Yosuke nodded in agreement, relieved that Yu was agreeing so easily. "That's right! You should just - "

"Act more mature!"

Yosuke paused mid-nod as his brain slowly registered what his friend had just said. "You - wha?"

"You're a genius, Yosuke! Why didn't I think of it sooner! That's right, if I act older, if I prove to Makoto that I'm mature enough to handle a teenage boy, then I'm sure he'll accept me as his father!"

"Yu, **NO**! _That's not what I meant at all_!"

"I have to go, my big brother senses are tingling! Just you wait, Makoto!"

"Big brother senses?!, Yu, _you guys are the same age!_ Yu, _**WAIT!"**_

Unfortunately, Yosuke's cries for sanity fell upon deaf ears as Yu confidently headed off to make preparations for his plans. _Mission failed._

* * *

Everyone gathered in front of the evil spirit club, ready to traverse the eerie, hospital-themed fourth floor. Makoto placed his hands in his pockets, trying his best to block out the earlier incident from his mind and silently praying that Yu had given up on the idea of becoming his surrogate father.

"Oh, leader!" Rei yelled excitedly, waving her hands and trying her best to subdue her shaking legs. Yu smiled assuredly at her, then turned his attention to the rest of the group. He scanned the crowd until his eyes eventually fell on Makoto.

 _Uh-oh,_ Makoto thought, _he's got that look in his eye_.

Yu walked up to him, all eyes on the pair of wild cards. "Makoto, if anything happens, you can count on me!" Yu flashed a confident smile as placed his right hand on Makoto's shoulder and raised his left hand in a thumbs up sign.

"Um, okay…thanks?"

Yu's smile grew even bigger as he turned around and began to check over the map.

"Makoto-san, are you alright?" Aegis asked, instantly appearing by his side.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's just…"

"You are troubled by what the other team's leader said earlier, correct?"

"..Yeah."

Aegis remained silent for a while, searching for the right words to say. "Perhaps he has a 'hero complex'".

"Hero complex?"

"Yes, it was a problem that plagued Feather Hawk in last week's episode of Feather Man R. He constantly felt the need to help and protect any individual he came across, much like how Yu Narukami feels then need to become your surrogate father. He feels that you are in trouble, and due to his 'hero complex', feels the need to correct it."

"…I see. Featherman R's been getting pretty deep these days, huh? No wonder Ken's so mature."

"Yes, that may be why it has been so successful for so many years."

"Uh, why're you guys talking' about Feather Man R?"

Makoto and Aegis both turned to Junpei, expressions completely devoid of emotion.

"Because it's a deep show."

"Indeed, it is."

"Um….Okay…"

* * *

 

"Whew, the fourth floor, huh?" Yu looked around warily, taking in his new surroundings. "Alright, is everyone ready?"

Rei and Chie gave a quite, tentative "Yeah!" before both proceeded to hide behind Zen, using the taller boy as some sort of shield. Yu turned to his vice leader, "How about you? You ready for this?"

Makoto gave a small nod in response. Yu nodded back, face determined as the pair led their group to the closest door.

_Ahahaha~_

"Waaah!"

"Ah! Yuka-tan, don't just suddenly hit me!"

"I'm sorry, but there was -!"

"Everyone, be careful!"

"What is it, Rise?!" Yu could feel his heart beat accelerate and gripped his sword tighter. He looked to Makoto again, making sure that the shorter boy was still in one piece.

"There's an FOE in there! It's the same one from the bathroom earlier!"

"Please be careful, everyone!" Fuuka cautioned, almost sounding as if she may burst into tears.

"Don't worry, Fuuka, we'll be fine. Besides, we've got our fearless leader here to guide us, right?" Makoto looked up at Yu, a small smile tugging at his lips.

 _This is my chance!_ Yu nodded back and turned to the rest of the group, "Don't worry, everyone! I'll keep us safe!"

"Alright, we're counting on you sensei!"

"Hah! That's senpai, for you!"

"Don't get reckless, partner…"

 _Good, that raised their morale! And…yes! He's smiling! An approving smile!_ "Alright, let's head out!"

The group cautiously walked through the room until they reached the next room. Yu turned on the switch and could hear several of his friends let out relieved sighs at the sight of bright lights.

"Wait." Makoto raised a hand, halting Yu's movements. "Makoto, what's-"

_Ahahahaha~_

"It found us."

Yu paled. He could feel all eyes on him, anxiously awaiting his orders. He didn't dare turn back, not wanting to so much as make eye contact with the nightmarish FOE, but with as much courage as he could muster, gave his order: "We run."

Before anyone could utter an objection, the group could hear the slushy sound of the FOE approaching, its eyes shining bright in the dim room. Junpei raised his hand up, "I'm all for that! Let's book it!"

And so the chase began, and eventually, the group dispersed and separated, a worst case scenario that Yu had sincerely hadn't hoped to ever occur in any of the labyrinths.

"Over here!"; Yosuke yelled, pointing frantically at the closest door. Yu gave a nod of approval, grabbed hold of Makoto's hand, and led his remaining comrades to their new shelter.

"That should hold it off for a while"; Zen said as he and Yu moved the bookshelves to barricade the door.

"T-that was s-s-scary"; Rei said softly, legs shaking. Zen immediately made a bee line towards her and proceeded to check her over for any scrapes or wounds.

"Fuuka, have you located Mitsuru-san and the others, yet?"

"Ah, yes! I've just located her, and…She's safe! She's managed to meet up with Yukiko-chan and the others."

"I see, thank goodness."

"Please be careful out their, vice leader."

"Don't worry"; Yu approached Makoto, voice laced with confidence; "We'll all get out of here in one piece. I promise."

"Oh, senpai! You're so cool! Don't worry Fuuka-chan, senpai'll definitely get everyone out safely!"

"R-right! Th-then, I'll continue to provide support from here! Good luck!"

Yu let out a sigh of relief, one he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

"So…any plans, leader?"

"We can't explore this labyrinth any further with that FOE constantly chasing after us. If we can't outrun it or shake it off, then our best bet is to trap it."

"Ugh, why is it so set on chasing after us, anyway?!" Yosuke whined from a corner of the room.

"It started chasing us after Yo-chan needed to pee, so maybe it's attracted to that?"

"You're saying it's after my urine?!"

"Please stop"; Yukari begged as she buried her face in her hands in disgust.

"Anyway," Yu turned to Makoto, ready to show off his new-found maturity and natural paternal instincts, "Makoto, there's absolutely no need for you to hide your fear. If you're scared, feel free to cling to me as much as you like."

"…Are you hitting on me?"

"Wh-what?! _No!_ What kind of father would hit on his own son?!"

"You're still on that?"

"Makoto, you've been without parents for far too long! To the point where you think its _normal_ to be an orphan! I can see that you don't accept me as a father yet, but I promise you, I will work to the best of my abilities to become a parent worthy of raising you!"

"Do - do you even hear yourself? You, a second year in high school, _a sixteen year old_ , who thinks that I'll live a more normal life if I'm raised by someone _my own age_?! What, so is Koromaru supposed to be my mom?!"

"I thought we agreed to never speak of the events of the Group Date Cafe again!"

"The both of you, please!"; Zen stood between the two, voice tinged in anger; "If you keep up with this yelling, then it will only be a matter of time before the FOE locates us!"

"Z-zen's right! It's not good to fight!" Rei added.

"Y-you're right"; Makoto turned to Yu, "I'm sorry, but can we please let this issue slide for now? Our top priority should be regrouping with the others without having to encounter the FOE."

Yu nodded reluctantly, pausing his plans for paternal greatness.

"Bark! Bark Bark!"

"Koromaru, what's wrong?" Ken asked as he tried to calm the shiba inu down.

_Ahahahaha ~_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Senpai, it doesn't look like the shelves will hold!" Naoto yelled, panicked.

"L-leader! What do we do?!"

Yu turned to Rei, trying his best to calm himself down. "I looked over the map earlier, so there should be a secret passage in here. It's too dark for me to see the map properly, though."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Makoto stood straighter, eyes set into a rare state of fiery determination. "There are only eight sides to this room! Everyone, split up and yell if you've found the passage!"

The group hurriedly dispersed, frantically searching the walls for the passage. "I found it!" Yosuke yelled triumphantly.

"Alright! Good going, partner!"

Yosuke smiled sheepishly back before plunging in head-first. The rest of the group followed, and as Yu reached into the wall, he could hear the doors slam open, pushing the heavy book shelves aside. After he finally made it to through the passage, he sighed with relief. _That was too close._

"You alright, leader?" Makoto asked, looking at him with concern.

Yu quickly righted himself, brushing dust off his clothes. "Fine! Absolutely fine! I'm just glad everyone's safe!"

"Me too! That was _way_ too scary!" Yukari exclaimed, not even bothering to mask her fear.

Yu did a mental headcount; _Makoto, Yosuke, Ken, Koromaru, Yukari, Nato, Zen and Rei._ _Good, everyone's here._

"So what do we do now?" Yosuke asked.

"We should try to get in touch with the others for now. Rise! Can you hear me?"

No reply.

"Rise? Rise?!"

"Now that I think about it"; Makoto began, "don't you think it's strange that Fuuka and Rise didn't warn us about the FOE earlier?"

"Did something bad happen to them?" Rei asked, trembling with fear and worry.

"I doubt it;" Naoto countered. "They should both be safe in the velvet room. The more likely scenario would be that something is interfering with their persona's ability to communicate with us."

"Looks like we're on our own, then;" Makoto said with a defeated sigh.

"It'll be fine!" Yu exclaimed encouragingly, "I'm sure that we'll be able to regroup with everyone. We just have to stay close! Makoto!"

"Y-yeah?"

"We can do this! Right?!"

"H-huh? Uh, r-right!"

"I can't hear you!"

"Any louder and the FOE might find us again."

"O-oh…yeah. Good point. Anyway, let's head off!"

* * *

The group continued to traverse through the eerily lit hallways, doing their best to steer clear of the FOE doll; however, avoiding battles with shadows was nigh impossible. It was during the fifth battle, when Yu used his body to shield Makoto from a particularly strong zio attack, that the normally calm vice leader finally felt something snap.

"Yu, _that's enough_!"

"What?!"

Makoto dashed in front of the older boy, brandishing his evoker and casting an agidyne spell, effectively killing the last shadow.

"Makoto, I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Why?! Because I'm some tragic little orphan?! Because I didn't grow up under normal conditions?! Am I just some petty charity case to you?!"

"N-no! That's not-!"

"I don't want to hear it! We're wasting time here! Let's just focus on finding the others, alright?!"

"Y-yeah…of course…"

Makoto swiftly turned then, walking at a faster pace than Yu had ever seen the usually leisurely teen walk.

"Woah…" Yukari whistled, sounding almost impressed, "I haven't seen him this mad since… _ever._ "

"I wasn't aware that Makoto-san was even capable of raising his voice"; Ken agreed, equally awed.

"Vice Leader looked really scary"; Rei added quietly as she clutched tightly unto Zen's cape.

And so the exploration continued, now even more stifling and awkward than ever; with Makoto leading the pack and Yu straying sullenly behind.

* * *

 

"Hey, partner?"

"Huh?! Oh, what is it Yosuke?"

"That thing that Makoto said earlier, don't let it bother you too much. He probably needs to cool off for a while, though, so it's probably best if you stay clear of him for now."

Yu nodded silently. "Hey, Youske?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I went too far?"

"Yep."

"You don't cut any corners, do you?"

Yosuke shrugged, smiling teasingly. "Hey, best friends always have to be completely honest with each other. It's like, part of the bro code."

Yu chuckled softly, "Is that so?"

"That's right! Look, partner…I know you meant well, but you were really coming on strong there. Makoto's a saint for putting up with it all for so long, I was honestly expecting him to snap _waaaaay_ earlier."

"I was that annoying, huh?"

"I'd say you were more insensitive than you were annoying."

"Gah! Naoto, when'd you get here?!"

"I was here the entire time."

Yosuke chuckled nervously, "So, like, do detectives work as ninjas on the side or something? Because I didn't hear you -"

"Don't get off-topic, Yosuke-senpai."

"S-sorry."

Yu looked down at Naoto, curious. "Right. So Naoto, what did you mean by 'insensitive'?"

Naoto looked Yu in the eye, arms folded across her chest. "Yu-senpai, I'm aware that you seem to have a constant need to aid anyone you feel needs help. Feeding stray cats, finding lost pets, and there's nothing wrong with that. But senpai, you have to remember that whatever problems Makoto possess are at a much higher level than any job you may have undertaken. He lost his parents at the age of _six_. But as you can see, he is the current leader of S.E.E.S., despite being a year younger and bearing less experience in using his persona abilities than Mitsuru-san, Akihiko-san, or Shinjiro-san. So by no means is he weak. It's one thing for you to offer to be his father out of the blue, but to constantly feel the need to protect and shelter him…Well, put yourself in his shoes. Your earlier actions implied that you believe that he isn't strong enough to take care of himself. You may as well have been screaming, 'You're weak!' right in his face. Do you understand, now?"

Yu was silent for a while as the guilt slowly began to consume him. Yosuke looked at him with worry, wondering if he should comfort his friend. "H-hey, partner?"

"Yosuke, I'm an idiot."

Yosuke and Naoto chuckled quietly. Yu frowned, turning to the other two; "This is supposed to be the part where you disagree with me."

"Partner, remember what I said about the bro code?"

Yu pouted; "…No lying."

* * *

"H-hey, Makoto-kun?"

"What is it, Yukari. Are you hurt?"

Yukari felt herself blush a bit, but quickly shook her head. "N-no! I'm just, um…are you alright? You seemed really upset earlier."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have blown up like that."

"N-no! You don't have to apologize! I understand why what Yu-kun did upset you…I just didn't realize it affected you so much. I mean, We've been living in the same dorm for a few months now, and I already knew about your situation beforehand…but…Anyway, I'm sorry if I ever said anything to offend you!" Yukari suddenly stopped, bowing her head and shutting her eyes tightly. Makoto looked back, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Huh? W-well, because-"

"Um, Vice leader!"

"Woah! Rei-chan!"

"Ah, sorry for intruding in your conversation."

Makoto smiled softly, "It's fine, Rei. What did you want to ask?"

Rei hesitated for a moment, but with an encouraging nod from Zen, pressed on; "Why does leader want to be your daddy so bad?"

"Honestly, I'm trying to figure it out myself. Ken's younger than me and he's equally parentless, so I don't understand why he'd target me over Ken. Ah, Ken, what I meant-"

"It's fine, Makoto-san. I was actually discussing that earlier with Akihiko-san and the others too."

"W-wait, you did?!" Yukari asked, eyes growing wide with surprise.

"Yes. Akihiko-san also found it strange that Yu-san had his eyes set on Makoto-san. It's understandable for him to leave Akihiko-san and Shinjiro-san alone since they're both older, but…I think I'm beginning to understand why he feels such a strong paternal instinct towards Makoto-san now."

Makoto sighed in defeat; "The kids in your generation are getting way too mature. It's because of Featherman R, isn't it?"

Koromaru barked from Makoto's side, as if he were agreeing with the blue-haired teen.

Ken blushed and stuttered a bit before eventually regaining his composure; "M-maybe. Anyway, I think the reason he's set on you is because, well, I still remember what it was like…to have a Mom…B-but Makoto-san, it's been a long time for you hasn't it? Since your last memory with your parents?"

Makoto nodded silently. "Maybe I was a bit too hard on him. I can't say I don't understand how he feels, wanting to help people."

Yukari chuckled. "That's right! Rio told me that Kenji's actually been asking you for love advice!"

"Love advice?! From Makoto-san?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Eh? Um, well, Makoto-san certainly is fairly popular, but love advice…"

Yukari nodded solemnly in agreement; "Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean, he has a pretty face, but as for that lethargic personality…"

"…You think I have a pretty face?"

Yukari soon turned three different shades of red and quickly turned away.

"Amazing! He quickly turned around the situation in his favor!"

"Bark! Bark!" Koromaru ran circles around Makoto excitedly.

Makoto smirked reaching down to pat the shiba inu's head; "And _that's_ why Kenji comes to me for love advice."

Yukari punched Makoto's arm lightly, still doing her best to cover her still blushing visage.

Rei and Zen watched the spectacle with mild amusement. "Everyone gets along really well, huh Zen?"

"Yes. It's nice, isn't it?"

Rei nodded, "Mm-hmm. Hey, Zen?"

"What is it, Rei?"

"Do you think…we have parents too?"

Zen hesitated a moment before answering; "I'm sure we do, Rei. But I honestly don't know whether or not they're still alive."

Rei smiled then; "If we do, I hope we can remember them real soon!"

Zen smiled back, "Yeah, me too."

* * *

"Senpai! Oh, thank goodness, we finally got through to you! Is everyone alright?"

"We're all fine, but we haven't regrouped with the others yet."

"Actually, Fuuka-chan and I found Yukiko-senpai and the others, but they're been cornered by an FOE."

"It's most likely that FOE that's been persistenly chasing us"; Naoto said, the concern seeping through her tone.

Yu walked swiftly to the front of the group until he stood side by side with Makoto. "Look, Makoto, I know you're still upset-"

"It's fine. What's important is that we get everyone out of here safely." Makoto flashed Yu a confident smile, all signs of frustration no longer present. Yu smiled back in relief and proceeded to lead the group, following Fuuka and Rise's guidance through the labyrinth and keeping a sharp eye out for his comrades. It wasn't long before Yu caught sight of a leg that was impossibly angled to the side, painted blood red. He already knew what to expect before he reached the corner, and sure enough, he was met with the ghastly, doll-like FOE. It had already reared its ugly heads, slowly approaching his friends, who were running out of space to run.

"Partner, I see them! Hey, Ted!"

"Ah, it's Yosuke! Oh, but Sensei and Boss is with him, too! We're saved!"

Teddie jumped up and down excitedly before being swiftly restrained by Yukiko and Kanji.

"Why do I feel like that ungrateful bear just insulted me?"

"Yosuke-senpai, that's not important right now. Right now, we need to focus on leading that FOE away from the others."

"We'll need a distraction"; Yu said, as he turned to Makoto; "You up for it, vice leader?"

Makoto nodded back determinedly.

"Alright, here's the plan…"

* * *

"Hey, why isn't Senpai doin' anythin'?"

"Calm down"; Shinjiro said, holding back an antsy Akihiko and a surprisingly anxious Mitsuru; "He's probably trying to come up with a plan to save us right now. He can't just blindly charge in like some idiot."

"Hey, Shinji, why're you looking at me like that? Wait, are you talking about me? Am _I_ the idiot?"

"You have absolutely no idea how to read the mood do you?"

"Wha-"

_Ahahahahahahahaha!_

"Kyaaa!" Chie yelled, clutching tightly to Yukiko's back; "This is it! We're gonna diiiieeee!"

_BANG!_

Everyone's attention was brought to a lone arrow piercing through the dark room. The FOE easily dodged, now frantically searching for the source of the offending projectile.

"Over here!"

"It's Yu-kun! Chie, look! We're not going to die after all!"

The FOE sped towards Yu until it heard another _bang!_ It swiftly turned around, focused on Zen's retreating figure.

"Oh no you don't! Makoto!"

"Orpheous!"

The FOE hissed as it retreated from the offending flames.

"Ken! Naoto! Now!"

"Nemesis!!"

"Sukuna-Hikona!!"

A bright flash enveloped the room as Ken and Naoto simultaneously cast hamaon spells, however…

"Senpai! It keeps dodging!" Naoto yelled, distressed.

"Don't worry!" Makoto yelled as he continued to lure the FOE to where Ken and Naoto could target them; "Koromaru!"

"Arooooo!"

"Masukukaja!" Yu yelled in surprise; " Heh, good job, Koromaru! Ken! Naoto!"

"Nemesis!"

"Sukuna-Hikona!"

There was another bright flash, and as the light cleared away…Not a trace of the FOE remained.

"N-Naoto-san…We…"

"We did it!" Naoto yelled, pulling Ken into a victory hug. Upon realizing what she'd done, however, she quickly retracted and readjusted her hat, hoping to hide the blush that was slowly seeping through her cheeks.

"Is everyone alright?!" Yukari called as she approached the newly rescued group with Rei in tow, ready to heal any injuries.

"W-we're fine"; Mitsuru assured them; "A little shaken up, but we're all fine."

Chie sighed in relief as a smile slowly formed on her lips; "I'm just glad that that's finally over with. I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat! How about we call it a day, huh? What do you say, leader?"

Yu looked back at his comrades' weary eyes and didn't even have to think twice before quickly agreeing with Chie; "Yeah, let's head back!"

* * *

"Light! How I've missed you, so!" Chie ran out as soon as she got out of the labyrinth, praising the fluorescent lights with her arms raised up in utter gratefulness.

"Pffft. Hahahaha! Chie, you're so funny!"

Rise and Fuuka quickly ran up to their friends, worry and concern etched on their faces. "Is everyone alright?" Fuuka asked.

"Don't worry we're all fine. I told you, didn't I? We have a fearless leader to guide us, after all."

Fuuka smiled in relief, "I see, thank goodness! Um, Leader…What are you doing?"

Yu prostrated himself before Makoto, keeping his head low to the ground. "Makoto! I deeply apologize for my earlier behavior."

"Oh, right…That…You don't have to worry about it anymore, really…."

"No! I was out of line and - "

"You can be my Dad."

Silence. For once, the usually chatty group was at a loss for words.

"W-what?"

Makoto turned to the side, blushing slightly; "I said…You can be my Dad."

Yu stood up suddenly, unsure as to how to react. "W-wait. You want to me…to be your Dad? But…why?"

The shorter teen sighed; "Aegis."

Aegis nodded, stepping forward and scanning Yu with her sensors; "According to my data, you have the essential credentials to become a proper father. Top-notch cooking skills, patience, and kindness. You have my approval."

Makoto turned back to Yu then, "Hear that? You're Aegis-approved, and that's enough for me. Besides, I guess you're right. I haven't had parents in a while, so I guess it couldn't be so bad to have someone like you as my Dad for a while. It might even rekindle some fond memories."

"Makoto…Can I hug you?"

The blue-haired boy's eyes widened in surprise before quickly settling into an amused grin; "Of course…Dad."

"He called me Dad! I'm the happiest father alive!" Yu rushed forward, enveloping Makoto in a large embrace. "There's no way my son can be this cuuuute!"

"D-dad…can't…breathe…."

Everyone else stared on in shocked silence. "Um"; Rei began, looking as confused as ever; "So, Leader is Vice Leader's Dad now?"

"It would appear so"; Zen replied, looking equally confused.

"Wow! That's amazing! Are all Dads like that? So that's what parenting is like!"

"No! That's not how parenting works at all!" Everyone else chorused in exasperation.

**Author's Note:**

> I...I honestly don't know what this is. But it exists. I hope some readers out there somehow managed to enjoy it.


End file.
